


One of Leona's Favorite Things

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [15]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leona notices something is missing from some of the family photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Leona's Favorite Things

 

Leona was walking around the apartment one rainy day looking at photographs.  They were everywhere; on the mantle of the fireplace, the coffee and end tables, on Papa’s and Daddy’s desks in their office, on the walls and in all their bedrooms.  There were family pictures, pictures of Daddy and Papa together and by themselves and pictures of her, most of which she didn’t remember taking.  _I was a baby then but, now I’m almost five._

She suddenly realized that something was missing from most of the pictures and headed off to find Papa.  When she got back to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, she knocked on Papa’s door.  “It’s me, Papa.”

“Come in, Daughter.”  Illya was sitting by his window reading _David Copperfield._ When she entered his room, he put his book down and smiled warmly at her.  “What can I do for you, Leona?”

“I love your smile, Papa!” she said as she climbed into his lap for a kiss, “I was looking at our pictures and you’re not smiling in most of them.”

He frowned as he thought about it.  “But,” he said, “I am smiling in the ones I took with you.”

She shook her head.  “No, Papa, I mean your _big_ smile.  The one that looks like a candle.”

Eyebrows disappeared under bangs.  “’Looks like a candle?’  I am not sure I understand.”

Grabbing his hand, she said, “I’ll show you.”  Leading him out of the room, she took him to the living room and pointed to a picture of the two of them on the wall.  Papa was holding her in his arms and they were both looking at the camera.  His smile was so big, it made his entire face look bright and young.

“Ah, that is the first picture the two of us ever took together!  I was so happy that you had come to live with us.  You made me a Papa.  I will always love you for doing that for me, Leona.”

“This is my favorite picture, Papa, because you have your big smile and your big smile is my favorite one.  Daddy told me when he got ready to take the picture, you smiled and it made you look like a candle.”

The light bulb went off over Illya’s head and he said, “Oh, I think the word Daddy said may have been ‘incandescent.’  It means candle – like.”

“That’s it!”

Laughing now, the Russian reached up and removed the photograph from the wall.  “How about we put this picture in your room since it is your favorite?”

Hugging him, she said, “Thank you, Papa!”  As she ran off to place her new treasure in her bedroom, she passed Napoleon as he was coming from the office on the other side of the penthouse.  “Hi, Daddy!” she said as she rushed by.

He spun around to watch her go.  “Hello!” he called after her.  Turning back to walk toward his partner he observed, “She seems awfully happy.”

Illya positively beamed.  “She likes my smile.”  


End file.
